To Earn Your Trust, Or Break It?
by Aqua-Lee
Summary: She was just some orphan girl. And they were the strongest swordsmen. Join Aqua, Suigetsu, and Chojuro, as they train, fight, and unravel the dark myths that they hoped wern't real. Will they realise their dream, or will it all fall apart first?
1. Chapter 1

Yea, so I'm going to try and see if my computer will allow me to do this, It keeps messing up the italics for some reason when I upload it…

I hope I can keep this in sync with what all happened in the manga/anime, it's like piecing a puzzle together, the Seven Swordsmen are too complicated…

Here's to my first normal story, wish me luck?

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, only Aqua Rayne.

Hidden In The Mist

Ch. 1

The night was quiet, a strong smell of blood drifted throughout the wind. As usual a thick mist covered the area. A village that strived for blood shed, a village whose cruel way gave it a title to be feared. The Village Of The Bloody Mist. This title was quite accurate, this village housed ruthless killers, mercy was just a foreign word to them.

A man walked through the chilly night air. He was awake, and alert. He was abnormally tall, with a strange blue tinge to his skin, and an even darker blue for his hair. His beady black eyes scanned the area as he walked. The wind blew softly, as it did the bushes rustled. His eyes stopped on a specific spot.

He swiftly reached for the hilt of his sword and swung. Said spot of the bush rustled as the upper half of it was cut away. Small, sparkling blue eyes looked up and watched the man.

"Well now. Not quite what I expected?" The man watched, amused with his own behavior. "Child. What are you doing out here? Not exactly a place for kids." The man strayed from the blue eyes and noticed the figure to be that of a small girl, she had light blue hair, and even darker blue eyes. Her small form flinched as he spoke.

"I have…no where else to be." She muttered softly, "Please kill me…."

The man watched in confusion. In all his time living, working, "killing" in this village, he had never received such a request. "That's not a thing you should ask of a man you just met, now is it?" he held out his hand to the girl rather awkwardly. Why am I doing this? She's just some child? Normally I would have cut her up by now. His own reactions were confusing him. He looked back into her hollow eyes. Cold, dark, scared blue eyes. Out of all the orphans he's come across…why now did he decide to help one?

She looked at the hand. Her eyes showing confusion. She stood up on her own and took a few steps back. She stared into his eyes, as if they would tell her something she needed to know. Maybe they could?

"It's alright," He started. He thought for a second. "I don't feel like killing you… I've had enough bloodshed for tonight." He kneeled down and patted the girl on the head.

She took a few steps closer. "Do you have a name" The man was now confused by his own curiosity. She shook her head.

"Aqua." He stated. "The color matches your eyes." His mouth was now moving, talking of it's own accord. He just gave some stranger a name?

"Why…?" She questioned. He didn't have an answer. He was just as confused as her.


	2. Chapter 2

I find writing in different people's point of views fun, I hope no one minds….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Just Aqua

On to chapter 2 I guess…

What you see, Is What You Get.

Ch. 2

5 Years later

Suigetsu's POV

Hm, you can't catch me Kisame Senpai. I thought as I dashed through the trees, jumping from branch to branch. I stopped on the branch of one of the taller trees and began to scan the area.

Training Exercise 14. Tag?

Stupid? Yea I thought the same, but Kisame says it teaches us blah blah blah… yeah, I didn't listen to his lecture. I never do.

Object Of Training Exercise 14? Outrun our instructor, Kisame Hoshigaki… or lose a limb trying. No, I'm serious about the limb part. He almost cut off Chojuro's head about 3 days ago. Chojuro decided to cut this lesson and train with Zabuza today. Heh, I don't blame him.

We could also land a hit on him first, but who would want to try that? I'd rather out run him for 30 minutes than risk my life hitting the insane bastard.

Onto more pressing matters, like my timid little friend Aqua. She is out there running too, I'm sure she would have screamed if he caught her…

I took a sip of my bottle and looked around.

"OOF!" I blurted as I was slammed into the trunk of the tree. "HEY! What the hel-" Someone's hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shh!" that someone hissed. "He's getting closer…" I froze. Every bone in my body tensed up at these words, she was safe, but now…

The trees around us let off a slight rustling as the wind blew. Aqua's grip on my mouth tightened in fear. "I found you." A ruff voice called out. That voice belonged to the man standing just feet in front of us, on the branch of a high oak tree.

"Rule Number 3!" Kisame yelled swinging his precious Samehada down at us with full force. "When hiding, it's not safe to make even a noise!" I clenched my eyes shut, I knew that I was going to die someday, but like this? Come on, how pathetic can I get?

"Umph!" Was all I heard before a loud SMACK, and the sound of wood breaking in two.

"I-I…I-I got you Uncle…" A soft voice spoke from in front of me. I dared to open my eyes. There was a splash and the hand over my mouth disappeared. A clone? I blinked a few times absorbing what just happened.

Just in front of me, was a worried looking Aqua staring down at something on the ground. I followed her gaze, and low and behold, Kisame Senpai was kneeling down at the bottom of the now demolished tree, holding his abdomen…poor tree.

"U-uncle! I-I'm so sorry!" My timid friend apologized as she jumped down and ran up to Kisame. Damn…Note to self, NEVER be on the receiving end of one of her kicks.

Loud chuckles were heard, and I took this as my cue to jump down.

"Rule Number 4 Suigetsu, consider all options. Your drinking habits are what let me find you. You didn't even know that was just her clone either." Kisame chuckled some more as he moved into a sitting position, while a worried Aqua was muttering a long string of apologies. "Aqua, Aqua calm down, that was the point of the exercise!"

"I-I'm so sorry Uncle!" her apology was cut short by Kisame patting her on the head. She was strong, she actually had a shot at being one of them one day. Strength unlike any other, wisdom that only seemed to apply when fighting, and a will that wouldn't allow her to give up. But…she had a major weakness. And said weakness just threw an apple at my head.

"Ouch! What the hell man?! That hurt Senpai!" I yelled and picked up the red fruit, glaring daggers into its core.

"Well, if it wasn't for Aqua making all the noise to lure me away from your loud drinking habit, you may not be alive right now." He smirked and took a bite of his own apple. Training with them left no room for failure, it was always do or die. And somehow we still loved training more than anything.

Wait…Aqua was normally graceful at this sort of thing, her making noise in a training exercise like this is like Raiga suddenly starting his own clothing line. Aqua sat next to him and stared her dark blue eyes at something unknown.

She wouldn't even look at me.

"Aqua?" S-she did what?! She sent a sad glance my way and then turned her gaze to the forest floor.

"Heh, you should thank her Suigetsu." He said once I put the puzzle together. He liked to watch people squirm, I was no exception, sadistic bastard.

"Er…well…thanks Aqua." I rubbed the back of my head. "I would have been fine on my own though! I had a plan!" I lied. It was harsh, but I can do things on my own! I am older than her after all!

She smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry to have ruined your plan Sui-kun…forgive me…" Her small smile went downhill. Man, the things that I say…

Kisame didn't seem amused either.

"What? Would you really expect something different from me? What you see, is what you get." I sighed and took a bite out of my apple. This time she smiled and laughed. At least if I screw things up, I can mend them in the end.

Training Exercise 14: One of many lessons I need to learn…but probably wont.


End file.
